deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Lord Hater vs Bowser/@comment-33979800-20180217220818
Alright just like the aku vs bill cipher battle im gonna explain the feat's weakness's Lord Hater's Feat's: *'Energy Manipulation:' Lord Hater has been shown projecting yellow-green energy as his main offense and defense. **'Lightning Bolts:' Hater can project bolts of lightning from his hands as a means of attacking his foes and punishing his minions. **'Telekinesis:' Hater's shown he can use his energy abilities to lift and manipulate objects and people. **'Force-field generation:' Hater can project a large force-field durable enough to keep out Emperor Awesome, his Battle Dinosaur, and his Fist Fighter army. With enough motivation from people, he can project a planetary force-field to protect it from Lord Dominator's drill, which destroys planets. **'Teleportation:' Hater can also teleport to different locations, which causes the entire screen to be lit up with lightning and burns up the immediate area he stood in beforehand. **'Flight:' Hater can also levitate and even fly through the air. *'Superhuman Strength:' Hater can produce enough strength to punch Emperor Awesome through a planet. *'Thermal Resistance:' Hater is incredibly resistant to fire, to the point of emerging from pools of lava virtually unharmed. *'Cybernetic Limb:' Following the events of "The Hole...Lotta Nuthin'", Hater had his entire right arm replaced with a mechanical look-alike to avoid being stuck with Wander indefinitely, though it is possible Lord Hater might have had mechanical arms the whole show. __________________________________________________________________________ *Bowser's Feats:in:Characters, Game Characters, Fire Users, and 48 more =Bowser= VIEW SOURCE SHARE---- Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Teleportation, Transmutation, Breath Attack, Weapon Mastery, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create a separate Blue Bowser and turn fodder minions into Bowser clones, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (with the Star Rod), Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Warping timeand space, Healing, Homing Attack, Mind Control, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Resurrection, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks (With safety ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste and has close proximity to real black holes) etc., Time Paradox Immunity (Messed with his baby self with no repurcussions), Bone Manipulation as Dry Bowser. Dream Manipulation, Black Hole Creation and Duplication as Dreamy Bowser. Animal Manipulation and Duplication as Meowser. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Mario. Destroyed Dark Bowser who replicated his DNA) | At least Galaxy level (The Grand Star is more powerful than Power Stars. The Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies. Bowser also absorbed many Power Stars in the SMG2 final battle and was going to create galaxies via a reactor in SMG1). Universe level+ via the black hole (Consumed the universe) | Multiverse level (Powered up by the Dream Stone, which is made of innumerable amount of dreams by various species. Each individual dream world is a separate universe and the Zeekeeper can travel through several of them in a single dream) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic, likely Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the center of the universe in a short time. Tagged Lubba's spaceship with his meteors, which can fly at these speeds, along with Rosalina's Comet Observatory) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Antasma) Lifting Strength: Class G. Higher in Giant Form Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class | At least Galactic | Multiversal Durability: Multi-Solar System level | At least Galaxy level | Multiverse level (Became the physical manifestation of dream worlds and can tank attacks from the Zeekeeper) Stamina: Very high. Limitless as Dreamy Bowser. Range: Extended melee range normally. Ranges from Tens of meters to Universal+ with his abilities. Multiversal as Dreamy Bowser. Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car Intelligence: Smart at times, but has moments of stupidity. Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: **'Fire Breath:' Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. **'Fire Storm:' Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. **'Shockwave:' Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect. **'Metal Bowser: '''Bowser transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. **'Spinning Shell:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. **'Spike Ball:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. **'One KO Punch:' Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. **'Fury:' A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. **'Poison Gas:' Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. **'Terrorize:' Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. **'Crusher:' Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. **'Bowser Crush:' Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. **'Dark Magic:' Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. **'Superclaw Bowser:' Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. **'Magic Weapon:' Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. '''Key:' Base | With the Grand Stars in the SMG series | Dreamy Bowser __________________________________________________________________________ Me:Uh i see the feat's of bowser's holy crap Random guy: So wait does that mean bowser will win Me: Idk